fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Robert Pattinson Might be Christian Grey
News |-|Article One= Robert Pattinson Sparks Fifty Shades Of Grey Casting Rumours as Christian Grey After 'He Invites E.L. James To Star-Studded Party' Could Robert Pattinson be Christian Grey? The actor has reignited rumours that he is to star in Sam Taylor Johnson's big screen adaptation of Fifty Shades of Grey after reportedly inviting the book's author E.L. James to a party he was hostingthis weekend. Rob threw a star-studded birthday bash for his friend Nick Jarecki on Saturday (June 22) with a host of his closest mates in attendance. But according to a party-goer there was one reveler on the guest list who attracted some attention- Brit novelist James, who's real name is Erika Mitchell. Singer/songwriter Todd Michael Schultz spilled the details of Rob’s birthday party for Arbitrage director,Jarecki, to HollywoodLife.com, revealing: “It was a really good party. Trust me, it was the best people.” "E.L. James was there, she was really cool. Dianne Warren, the songwriter was there. Lisa Zane sang a few songs. Warren Beatty was there, chilling with E.L. James." Rob has been linked to the part of Mr Grey since news of the film first broke but last summer it was reported that James was adamant that neither the Brit hunk or his on/off love Kristen Stewart would be cast The actor joked to author Talia Soghomonian about the snub in an interview last September: “I think the author has written me out of it. I saw some interview earlier and they went, oh, it could never be him. I’m like, 'Hey, I’m going to make you pay for that!'” Is Rob trying to win E.L. James over with his posh party? As well as inviting the hottest names in Hollywood, Rob apparently chose a Great Gatsby theme for his mate's bash, which was held at the actor's Los Feliz home. Unfortunately for Twihards, there was no sign of Rob's ex Kristen Stewart at the party. It looks KStew has been busy having her own fun without Rob, with the actress showing off a brand new tattoo last week! Source: Robert Pattinson to be Christian Grey |-|Article Two= Robert Pattinson's Party Guest Could Mean He's Still in the Running for '50 Shades' Role Stop whatever it is you are doing immediately -- because what I'm about to tell you just might knock you right off your chair. Fifty Shades of Grey author E.L. James attended Robert Pattinson's party on Saturday night, which probably means she wants him to land the part of Christian Grey in the Fifty Shades movie, right? Yep, Rob threw a birthday bash for a pal, and somehow E.L. managed to get herself a spot on the guest list. Now Twilight fans everywhere are probably freaking out at the idea of the two of them being in the same room because -- DUH -- why else would they associate with each other if he wasn't seriously being considered to play Christian? (Deep breaths.) Gee, I dunno -- maybe it's because E.L. kind of has an "in" with the Hollywood types right now since her books are a bit on the popular side? Or maybe she's friends with the dude Rob threw the birthday party for in the first place, so he thought he should probably invite her? Whatever the case, it's not like it was an intimate dinner with a small group of people or anything like that. It was a party, for crying out loud -- and typically parties tend to have lots of people in attendance. At this particular bash, one of those attendees just happened to be E.L. James -- and we probably shouldn't make a mountain out of a mole hill and read too much into her being there. But then again, I guess there really is the possibility that the two of them will be working together in some capacity in the near future (wink, wink) -- so maybe jumping to conclusions isn't really all that far-fetched? Hmm. Maybe we shouldn't totally close the door on the idea of Rob being cast as Christian. Stranger things have happened, right? Do you think E.L. James was at Rob's party because she's interested in him getting Christian's role? Yes No Maybe? Source: Robert To be Christina 2 |-|Article Three= Fifty Shades of Grey' movie: Christian Grey confirmed news, R-Patz rumors Quite a bit of interesting news is in store for “Fifty Shades of Grey” movie fans this week, and both pertain to Christian Grey. One of these casting tidbits is confirmed, while another continues to be understandably restless speculation. First, for the rumors: according to LOOK this Monday, June 24, Robert Pattinson recently hosted a very popular party for the biggest and best of celeb royalty in LA, and insiders were quick to note that not only was EL James invited, but the inner goddess attended the event and had a few words with R-Patz. As for the confirmed bit of news surrounding “Fifty Shades of Grey” and Christian Grey, a publicist for EL James and the hotly awaited film adaptation has confirmed that the new director — artist Sam Taylor-Johnson — will NOT have her husband, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, being cast as Christian (or any role in the movie, for that matter). Initially, there were rumors that the handsome hubby of “Fifty Shades of Grey” movie director Sam Taylor-Johnson might consider casting her own real-life lover onto the film, but a publicist via USA Today confirmed: "Aaron is not doing 50 Shades of Grey.” For many fans of the erotic novel-into-film adaptation, this is welcome news. As for the speculated Robert Pattinson as Christian Grey details, Robert Pattinson was seen enjoying his party with none other than the “Fifty Shades of Grey” movie’s own EL James at the weekend bash this June. Could inviting EL James mean that Robert Pattinson wants in on the film? Perhaps, perhaps not … yet having the erotic writer in attendance speaks novels itself about R-Patz’ own craving for the most desirable in and outside of Hollywood. "It was a really good party. Trust me,it was the best people", said one of Rob’s friends. "E.L. James was there, she was really cool. Dianne Warren, the songwriter, was there. Lisa Zane sang a few songs. Warren Beatty was there, chilling with E.L. James", he added. Of course, it was only late last year that Robert Pattinson did say in an interview, “I am Christian Grey.” Yet given R-Patz’ humorous ways and the fact that he was likely only joking or alluding to his other film character, Edward Cullen, being the inspiration for Christian Grey, fans shouldn’t take this statement at face value. EL James did say also in 2012 that she couldn’t imagine having Kristen Stewart or Robert Pattinson in “Fifty Shades of Grey” because seeing them on film again following their roles in “Twilight” and as the initial spark for her novel’s characters would just be “weird.” Still, there’s no confirmation either way yet, though Robert Pattinson does seem an unlikely CG choice for the “Fifty Shades of Grey” movie, given James’ previous statement. What is your input on Aaron Taylor-Johnson being confirmed not to play Christian Grey? And is the party with R-Patz simply being taken out of context? One thing is certain: we “Fifty Shades of Grey” fans will no doubt be hearing much more intense speculation and confirmation news as casting comes closer each and every day for Christian and Ana. Source: Article Three |-|Article Four= Robert Pattinson Parties With E.L. James, Fuels 'Fifty Shades of Grey' Movie Rumors Robert Pattinson may have just become the frontrunner to play Christian Grey in the upcoming "Fifty Shades of Grey" adaptation, if the guest list for a recent party at his Los Angeles home is any indication. Pattinson recently partied with E.L. James, the author of the series, who showed up with actress Heather Graham to the weekend soiree. While there were plenty of stars at the bash, James's presence was particularly notable, fueling speculation that Pattinson had sewn up the much-coveted role of the bondage fanatic. The actor would be a fitting choice for the part, considering his tangential connection to the steamy series. "Fifty Shades" was originally written as fan fiction about the "Twilight" series, the film adaptation of which starred Pattinson as Edward Cullen, the very character who inspired Grey. Many of Hollywood's hottest hunks have reportedly been circling the part, including Ryan Gosling, Zac Efron, Armie Hammer, and Alex Pettyfer. But considering the film's British pedigree -- James, director Sam Taylor-Johnson, and writer Kelly Marcel all hail from across the pond -- it'd be appropriate for a fellow Brit to win the role, and Pattinson fits that bill. As always, this news should be considered only a rumor until official word comes from the filmmakers. But considering how badly most of Hollywood wants in on the adaptation --director Gus Van Sant reportedly shot test footage in a bid to win the directing job -- we'd say Pattinson's invitation to James shows he's at the very least interested. Source: Article Four |-|Article Five= Fifty Shades of Grey' Movie Cast: Robert Pattinson Hints 'I am Playing Christian Grey' Casting Rumors? Parties With E.L. James, 'Twilight' Actor Most Similar to Christian? It looks like Robert Pattinson as Christian Grey rumors are starting to sizzle again after he invited "Fifty Shades of Grey" author E.L. James to his recent party. According to Look magazine, the 27-year-old "Twilight" actor threw a "Great Gatsby"-themed party at his L.A. home on June 23 for director friend Nick Jarecki's birthday, and the erotic writer was in attendance. "It was a really good party. Trust me, it was the best people", Rob's singer/songwriter mate Todd Michael Schultz told HollywoodLife.com. "E.L. James was there, she was really cool. Dianne Warren, the songwriter, was there. Lisa Zane sang a few songs. Warren Beatty was there, chilling with E.L. James." Hmm. This has fans wondering just HOW close the two are. Pattinson has always been a fan-favorite to play 27-year-old sexy billionaire and BDSM-crazed Christian Grey in the highly anticipated movie. And now that there is a director, producers can start casting for the roles of Christian, 22-year-old innocent Ana Steele, and other important cast members like Jose Rodriguez, Elena Lincoln, and Kate Kavanagh. James slammed Pattinson Kristen Stewart as Ana back in August 2012, saying that she didn't want them to play the roles, but she might have had a change of heart. In November 2012, Pattinson spoke about the rumors of him playing Christian. "I am playing that part," he told MSN like he was giving a serious answer. He added, "I also wrote the book." Then he laughed. It's no surprise that "Fifty Shades" fans want the Edward actor to play Christian Grey. James DID said that Pattinson's character in "Twilight" was the inspiration behind Christian. In a recent poll by Hollywood Life, fans voted "Yes" more than "No" when asked, "Do YOU think Rob could be Christian Grey?" It was 53 percent vs. 46 percent. Here's what some fans had to say about Pattinson as Christian: "Rob is the perfect Christian Grey!" "Yes! Pattinson would be a great choice." "I could imagine RP playing him because he has shown diversity and charisma in every role he has played. I'd like to see how he would pull off this role." "I could see him in the role easily." Do you want Robert Pattinson to play Christian Grey? Sound off below! Source: Article Five ---- Poll Do you think he will be an awesome choice? Yes Maybe? No Other (Please state why) Category:Blog posts